1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory apparatus for controlling a page buffer and a method for controlling a page buffer of a non-volatile memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a non-volatile memory (NVM) apparatus, such as a flash memory and a phase change random access memory (PRAM), programs and reads mass data in relatively short time periods. The non-volatile memory apparatus includes page buffers in order to temporarily store predetermined amounts of data and perform read/write operations. For example, the non-volatile memory apparatus includes pages that are composed in units of a predetermined number of cell arrays, wherein the page buffers are equipped in correspondence with these pages. Accordingly, when performing a page mode for a non-volatile memory device, the data of the corresponding page buffer that is selected by external input addresses are input/output during the read/write operations.
Presently, page architecture includes units of predetermined numbers of bits, for example, in units of 8 words. However, if a continuous mode is performed in order to broaden a data bandwidth, it is possible to access a corresponding page buffer twice, thereby resulting in the input/output of data of 16 words. However, since the page mode is an asynchronous operation that is externally performed by the column addresses input once, it should be controlled asynchronously even when the continuous mode is performed. Thus, unless sufficient time is secured, data collision may occur. Conversely, if sufficient time is assured in order to prevent data collision during the two accessing operations, data access time may increase.